


Carelessness or strategy

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (That's the prompt), Celeste was a thief Kyoko was a detective need I say anything else, Competition, Confrontations, Conversations, F/F, Femslash February, How do I tag this???, Oh Celeste has Adermatoglyphia, Phantom Thief AU, Rivalry, The Inherent Homoeroticism Of Celesgiri, she doesn't have fingerprints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Kirigiri is leaning, casually, against one of the tall, marble pillars in the room. Celeste regards her cooly, but her tone is honey sweet when she opens her mouth. “Why, Detective,” she drawls, her words affected, as always, by the fake accent; though Kirigiri is sure to have seen through it by now. Celeste isn’t about to drop it regardless. It would be an admission of defeat, a sign of weakness, and there is not… tactical advantage, so to speak, to doing so now. So she will refrain. “I almost didn’t think you would come.”“Traffic,” Kirigiri says airily. She pushes herself off the pillar and Celeste listens to the click of her heels as she walks over, echoing through the empty room.---Celeste and Kyoko meet again.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Series: Femslash February 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616182
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	Carelessness or strategy

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash february day ten! the prompt is "competition"

Celeste makes her way to the door, the envelope tucked neatly into the crook of her elbow, and rests one hand on the knob, turning it silently.

“I didn’t think you’d leave without saying goodbye,” Kirigiri’s voice remarks behind her, and Celeste registers the cool burn of her fingers tightening on the doorknob, the grit of her molars as she suppresses the urge to huff in frustration. But it’s only natural that Kirigiri would be here; she’s here every time, without fail. It’s Celeste’s own quick thinking that has kept her from getting caught up until now, and she fully intends on continuing the pattern. She stretches red lips into a smile as she turns around, not lifting her hand from the door, but searches for those lavender eyes she detests so strongly.

Kirigiri is leaning, casually, against one of the tall, marble pillars in the room. Celeste regards her cooly, but her tone is honey sweet when she opens her mouth. “Why, Detective,” she drawls, her words affected, as always, by the fake accent; though Kirigiri is sure to have seen through it by now. Celeste isn’t about to drop it regardless. It would be an admission of defeat, a sign of weakness, and there is not… tactical advantage, so to speak, to doing so now. So she will refrain. “I almost didn’t think you would come.”

“Traffic,” Kirigiri says airily. She pushes herself off the pillar and Celeste listens to the click of her heels as she walks over, echoing through the empty room. It was not traffic, Celeste can tell, but she doesn’t call Kirigiri’s bluff. Not when her own hand is so very weak at this moment in time. The glint in Kirigiri’s eyes is mocking, proud, as though she knows she has the upper hand. “But you’ll have to forgive my tardiness, Miss Ludenberg-- I assure you, you’re an utmost priority.”

Her hands, gloved as always, are crossed when she stops mere feet in front of Celeste. Her expression is a mask, albeit a triumphant mask, but a mask nonetheless. Celeste regards her like she might a distasteful road blockage on her way to work. “I am happy to hear,” Celeste begins, though she is not happy at all. “That I remain high on your list.”

“Right.” Kirigiri’s lips quirk momentarily. She drops the expression though. “Cameras?”

“Scrambled. I am not so careless.”

“Mmh. There are numerous alarms set down the hallway outside this door.”

“Disable, thoroughly. Really, I had thought you knew me better.”

“You aren’t even wearing gloves,” Kirigiri remarks distastefully, peering down at Celeste’s bare hand where it still rests on the door knob. “Is this carelessness or strategy?”

“You tell me; you’re the detective, are you not?”

“So you have a plan for it, then,” Kirigiri decides. “Something that I don’t know.” She pauses, and then tilts her head to the side. “You’ve been wearing gloves in years past, so I’m hesitant to ask, but… it’s awfully warm in here, isn’t it?”

“Clever,” Celeste smiles, and then lifts her hand for Kirigiri to examine. The detective leans closer, eyelashes fluttering as she peers at Celeste’s hand. Her fingers are, as they have always been, smooth. Blank. “But I have the other condition. It’s called--”

“--Adermatoglyphia,” interrupts Kirigiri, thoughtfully, and she straightens up, unperturbed. “Well, this certainly helps you as a petty thief.”

“Petty thief?” Celeste gasps, in mock offense, though she can’t help a bit of real indignation that bleeds into her tone. Kirigiri scarcely seems to notice, and the relief that Celeste feels is much stronger than any true irritation. Her mask is so carefully constructed that Kirigiri can’t see the bits of genuine emotion she allows to escape. “I thought I was more to you, Detective.”

“You flatter yourself,” mutters Kirigiri, wrinkling her nose, and then Celeste has to laugh, because she knows plainly that Kirigiri is bluffing. They are, in equal measures, thorns in the other’s side. Just as Kirigiri is always there at the pivotal moment in Celeste’s heists, Celeste always manages to slip away at the last second, leaving Kirigiri annoyed and reluctantly defeated. This is their dance, their routine, their every-day. Fiercely competitive, of course, and Celeste wants nothing more than to win, but… she would be a bit, worried might not be the proper word but perhaps merely disturbed, if one day, Kirigiri did not show her face.

That level of sentimentality is unacceptable. Celeste retracts her hand and puts it back on the door knob. “As much as I love these chats, I’m afraid I am going to have to leave now. This has been lovely.”

“I have police stationed all around this building,” Kirigiri tilts her head to the side. “Every exit is blocked. How will you manage to leave?”

And Celeste examines her expression for a moment, her crisp, clean mask, and then begins to laugh. “You have always been terrible at poker, Kyoko.” She smiles, and then turns around, opening the door.

As she walks down the hallway, Kirigiri doesn’t stop her, but she hears the detective murmuring regardless, “And who taught me to play, Taeko?”

**Author's Note:**

> it's sunday february second as i'm writing this
> 
> man i actually am not a Huge celesgiri shipper? like i took a really long time to see the appeal and there's not much shipping fuel for them in canon but,, fuck they are homoerotic
> 
> i also just really like,,, the potential for their dynamic
> 
> anyway
> 
> i was gonna do irumatsu but y'know these ladies man. these ladies


End file.
